Es dificil Ser Feliz
by Yumi Yamira
Summary: Mi primer fic! pleasse leanlo! es un RenXhoro XD reviews!


Mi PrImEr fIc PuBlICaDo XD

Seeee

XD

Y tambien el 2 fic que hago!!!

XD

Espero que les guste

Esta cortito

Muuuuyyyy cortito

Pero es el mejor fic que he hecho

Ya que los otros son un asco Xd

Pero tambien, no crean que esta bien escrito

Por que yo no se escribir bien

Ademas de que a veces me la paso dando vueltas y vueltas Xd

Y solo tengo 14 años ..

XD

Es un RenXhoro

Seeee

XD

Y el protagonista es Ren

El fic es como si lo estuviera contando Ren a Horo-Horo

No se como se llaman,

Pero eso si les digo!

Recuerden es Yaoi!!

Y que SK no me pertenece,

Okis? nn!

Bueno, manos a la obra!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**RENxHORO2 **

**°ES DIFÍCIL SER FELIZ° **

Estaba mirándote por la ventana, viendo lo maravilloso de ti... todo.

Y es que estoy deprimido, triste, por que se que nunca me podrás amar como yo a ti.

Te veo con Tamao, en el patio tomándose de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en tus labios, en un momento a otro te besas con ella, tierna y delicadamente...

Daría todo por estar en su lugar, por besar aquel fruto prohibido que son para mí tus labios...

Quiero tocarte, sentirte...

Imposible...

Ahora.. siento como algo húmedo pasa por mi mejilla lentamente; la toco y los dedos se me humedecen

"Acaso estoy llorando?"

No podía seguirte mirando, me levanto de la ventana y me recargo en la pared, sintiendo como otras lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin permiso y rozaban mis mejillas,

Yo... la verdad te quiero desde que te conocí

Por ello regrese a este lugar, para verte una vez mas, me siento feliz al ver tus sonrisas, tu cuerpo, tus ojos... todo.

Pero ahora que regreso me entero que tu y Tamao son Novios... me pongo triste, así que te dejo de hablar... te evito, no podía verte mas, solo me causabas dolor, pero... si te dejaba de ver sentía un gran vació en mi corazón...

Es doloroso verte con ella, tú tan feliz

Es muy doloroso el amor, este nunca fue para mi... yo fui criado para no sentir esos sentimientos: amor, amistad, cariño, afecto... sino, solo odio

Pero cuando te conocí, todos esos años de sufrimiento se fueron, dejándome una sensación deliciosa, hermosa, pero a la vez, sino tenias cuidado, dolorosa... mas dolorosa que todas aquellas torturas que me concedía mi padre.

Peor

Será mejor que me valla de aquí, pero... a donde?

Si regreso a China me sentiría mejor, pero como estaba muy vulnerable, mi padre podría aprovecharse... no puedo arriesgarme,

Yo lo que quería era... pensar, quería quitarte de mi mente, así que decido ir a las montañas a entrenar... a desquitarme...

Es que... no resisto verte con ella, cada beso, cada caricia... me destroza el corazón

¿Cómo pensé que mi vida podría ser de color de rosa?

¡¿Como pensé que viviría feliz?!

No toda la gente vive feliz, y menos yo... Nunca podré vivir con alegría, así esta escrito mi futuro, en las estrellas... y eso nunca cambiara...

Preparo todas mis cosas en mi maleta, y luego me marcho, me iba... no quería cruzarme con nadie, pero aquella era mi maldita suerte...

Me tope con tigo y con Tamao abrazándose con una gran sonrisa en ambos

Nunca había visto a Tamao tan feliz

Pero...¿Quién no lo estaría? Ella esta con la persona mas maravillosa de todas... TU!

-A donde vas?- me preguntas algo preocupado, eso me alegra, al menos... te preocupas por mi.

-Me voy a las montañas- te contesto fríamente, no quería que te dieras cuenta de que estaba triste, y como unas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos,

Evito tu mirada y camino con la cabeza agachada, no podía verte, si lo hiciera, sentía que lloraría, pero yo jamás mostraría vulnerabilidad

Pasé por su lado, sin mirarlos, hasta que sentí que tomabas de mi mano, provocando que me detuviera... es inconfundible tu piel, tu presencia

-pero por que?- me preguntas

-por que...- empiezo a decir sin mirarte- ...por que solo me haces daño-

Me suelto de ti y corro, dejándote confundido, pero eso solo lo supuse, por que ni siquiera voltee para verte, yo solo corrí... corrí de mis miedos, temores

Si... lo soy.. soy un cobarde, huyo de mis temores, de mis miedos, por ello estoy aquí, en el tren, alejándome cada vez mas de ti, con lagrimas en los ojos

Que suerte tiene esa gusana!!

No lo niego... estoy celoso... quisiera acabar con Tamao, pero eso solo causaría que me odiaras, ya que tu la amas, y nunca me amarás...

¿quien querría a un chico Arrogante y frio como yo?

Nadie

Solo espero que seas feliz, y creo que con ello, yo estaré en paz... pero feliz no.... la felicidad no es para mi... no me la merezco, y lo acepto

No puedo dejar de llorar, no lo puedo detener...

Quizás es por ti... no quiero dejarte...

Por que eres muy especial

"Por que... TE AMO HORO-HORO"

FIN

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waaaa T T

Ya la termine!!!

XD

Ya se que es muy corto

Pero fue mi mayor logro XD

Pleasse!!! Reviews!!!

Diganme como escribo, X.X

(Pero prefiria que no X.X)

quejas!!

Y si quieren... lo terminaria un poco mas feliz!

Pero diganme!!

XD

Seeeee

Cuídense

Sayo!!!


End file.
